1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a switching arrangement for actuating lighting systems on a motor vehicle.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Modern motor vehicles already have different lighting means such as, for example, headlights, fog headlights and rear fog lights. It will be necessary with future motor vehicles to install additional lighting means. Additional lighting means are becoming necessary, chiefly, in conjunction with sensors that detect the environment, particularly sensors such as are used in night vision systems. Owing to the overall rising number of electrical and electronic systems in motor vehicles, it is also necessary in addition that such systems be easy to operate by the driver. The use of multistage switches in conjunction with simple switching concepts render it possible for the lighting means of a motor vehicle to be operated simply and intuitively.
The German patent application of the applicant having the official file reference 10126492.5, which is not a prior publication, discloses a method for improving vision in vehicles, in particular in darkness, bad weather and fog. In the method presented, laser light with a wavelength outside the visible spectrum is emitted into a prescribed solid angle region. The illuminated solid angle region is observed by means of a camera and the images thereof are shown to the driver. One or more laser headlights are fitted on the vehicle for illuminating the solid angle region. In order not to endanger other road users, the laser headlights are operated continuously only when the headlights of the vehicle are also in operation, in particular when the upper beam or lower beam is switched on. Laser headlights are also operated continuously only when the vehicle is being driven. Information as to whether the normal headlights of a vehicle are in operation or whether a vehicle is being driven are automatically available in modern motor vehicles that have an onboard computer. On the other hand, this information can easily be obtained by means of very simple electrical or electronic systems. The operation of the headlamps is a reliable indication that the night vision device is actually required. If the headlamps are switched off, the night vision device is then also disconnected, which means that the laser headlights can no longer constitute any sort of danger.
Apparatuses are known which are fitted on a vehicle and are automatically switched on or switched off on the basis of the vehicle's own movement. For example, US document with the patent number U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,398 indicates an apparatus for detecting radar and/or laser radiation in conjunction with a vehicle. The power supply of the apparatus consists of solar cells and rechargeable batteries. An additional circuit is provided on the apparatus in order to keep the power consumption low. The circuit is used to disconnect the power supply of the radar and/or laser detector if the vehicle does not move on for longer than a prescribed period of time. The radar and/or laser detector is automatically resupplied with power as soon as the vehicle moves. The movement of the vehicle can be ascertained in this case on the basis of the acceleration, for example.
Rotatably mounted light switches are known from Mercedes Benz vehicles. These light switches are fitted on the left next to the steering wheel on the cockpit. In this case, the parking light is actuated by a clockwise rotation at the switch in a first switching stage, and the lower beam is actuated in a second switching stage. By means of a counterclockwise rotation, the right-hand parking light is switched on in a first switching stage, and the left-hand parking light is switched on in a second switching state. In the “lower beam” switching stage, the fog headlight is activated in a first switching stage by pulling on the switch, and the rear fog light is activated in a second switching stage.
The European patent with the patent number EP0426538 B1 discloses a switching arrangement for actuating the headlights as well as the fog headlights and the rear fog lights of a motor vehicle. The switching arrangement consists in this case of the combination of three switches. In this case, the “parking light off-lower beam/upper beam” positions can be selected for the headlights by means of a main selector switch that is rotatably installed in a housing. Additional lighting selector switches are provided at the main selector switch for the fog headlights and the fog rear lights, it being possible for these additional lighting selector switches to adopt an initial position and an actuating position in which the rear fog lights and the fog headlights are switched off or switched on. The actuation of the additional lighting selector switches is performed in the case of the rear fog lights by means of a slide that is arranged in relation to the main selector switch such that it can move rectilinearly between the two positions of the rear fog light switch. The fog headlight switch is installed such that it can rotate coaxially in relation to the main selector switch. Furthermore, the main selector switch and the additional lighting selector switches are provided with projections and ramp means such that the rear fog light switch is reinitialized when the main selector switch returns to the “off” position. The rear fog light switch is likewise reinitialized when the main selector switch is in the “parking light” position and the fog headlight switch returns to the initial position.
A system for supporting the driver's vision during night driving is presented on the website of the Toyota Motor Corporation (www.toyota.co.jp/Showroom/All toyota lineup/LandcruiserCygnus/safety/index.html). Operating the system requires that the night view switch be actuated, the switch being a customary switch. In this case, the switch is located in a switching area provided specifically therefor and is arranged at a separate site by contrast with the switches of other lighting systems such as, for example, the main light.